The use of nursing bottles for feeding infants is well known. The vast majority of nursing bottles have a rigid housing and a flexible nipple which extends through the housing to a flexible container or lining which retains a baby formula or other liquid to be ingested by the infant. One problem associated with the use of such nursing bottles is that during feeding air may pass through the nipple and become trapped within the inner lining to replace any fluid which has been removed from the nursing bottle. Thereafter, the air can be ingested by the infant as feeding continues thereby causing discomfort to the infant which is often solved by a procedure which is commonly referred to as "burping."